Don't Go
by Ultimate-Bear
Summary: Alternate ending to "Losing Ice". Realizations have been made once they were too late, and Grizz couldn't do anything but stare without a sound. Songfic. Oneshot.
**That feeling when you're so disappointed with an episode and you want to rewrite the whole thing.**

 **But I'm lazy to do the whole thing so have an alternate ending with a little song~.**

 **The song itself is called "** **いかないで" or "Don't Go"** **. The original singer is Kaai Yuki but I suggest you listen to Mafumafu's cover because he's a precious little angel with a flawless voice.**

 **English lyrics were found in vocaloidlyrics in wikia .**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own We Bare Bears nor the song.**

 **-Ultimate-Bear-sama**

* * *

 ** _It's nothing, I thought to myself._**

"Look! Boarding!"

Grizz nodded. "Come on, dudes. Let's get our little bro back!"

"I'll chase him down!"Darrell suggested. But Panda stopped him. "Thank you, Darrell. But this is our job now. Wait for us outside, yeah?"

So the man nodded and walked out of the airplane.

In the meantime, Grizz and Panda ran, not caring if they were being chased by the guards. They had to get to their little brother and stop him from getting on that plane.

They hope they weren't too late.

 ** _The truth is, I want to stop those footsteps for a moment,_**

"Grizz, there he goes!"

And they finally found Ice Bear, who was walking towards the door that spelled out "Goodbye" in their minds. He wore that same outfit he had when he left them on that night. A brown cap loosely protected his head and a scarf wrapped aorund his neck lazily. On his left paw carried a suitcase, which Grizz could guess had his uniform and other utensils. And on his right paw was his plane ticket.

Both stopped to look at the bear, smiling as he gave the woman the ticket.

They felt so near yet the connection was distant.

 ** _But you're gliding forward with such quick steps_**

"Come on, Grizz. Let's go get him!"

But Grizz stopped him. "No, Panpan. We can't...anymore. Look."

The door finally closed. It turned out that Ice Bear was the last person to walk out of the building to the airplane. Once he left, the gates stopped them from going any further.

They were too late. Ice Bear had permanently left them.

 ** _That I simply watch._**

Grizz couldn't believe it. All their effort and energy had been wasted. That was the first thing that came into his mind. The second?

Ice Bear had left them. For good.

He fell onto his knees, unable to process all that had happened in that single minute. His eyes widened and slowly, tears came out landing onto his fur. Grizz couldn't keep staring at his little brother who had gone up to the door of the plane. The pain of one of them actually leaving them for good stabbed his heart. And it was worse than a dagger doing the same action.

He was too late. Ice Bear is gone. And he will never come back.

"G-Grizz..."

Panda saw him shaking. Grizz was shaking really bad and he couldn't stop looking at the plane that was about to fly in a matter of seconds.

The second brother, now the youngest, shook his older brother.

"Grizz! Grizz! Say something! Are you okay?"

The only things that Grizz could produce were a yell and a cry of despair. He couldn't breathe. His heart was pounding so fast. His own tears multiplied.

And it came to the point that Panda gave up and cried with him.

They lost the person whom they taken granted for.

They lost their little brother.

 ** _On the last plane, you board, leaving me behind,_**

And the door finally shut itself a few minutes ago once Grizz and Panda gave the guards a good explanation and were excused. All they could do was stare at the big windows that could only let them do nothing but watch.

The wheels started to move. Panda clung unto Grizz as they slowly watched the last traces of their little brother disappear.

 _ **Gliding away. Slowly, the ground slides away.**_

"We never got to say goodbye,"Panda uttered as more shaky tears came out. Grizz bit his lip and wiped his tears.

"It's what we deserve, Panpan. For not appreciating him, for not making him feel like he's really part of the family...for taking him for granted all these years...we deserve it..."

Panda frowned and gritted his teeth. "It's our fault, alright!"

Grizz looked at younger, who had clenched his paws. More tears came out of him as each word was spitted out.

"If we've only known our mistakes, if we weren't _this_ dumb...if we've actually cared for him...then none of this would have happened! We would still be eating with him while laughing as a family! We would still be having movie night with him! We would still be sleeping next to each other on the couch!"He panted before looking at Grizz. "Can't you see, Grizz?! If we've only known what we were doing, then those old days would still continue. Look at what happened now, Grizzly! Look at what _we've_ done. We're supposed to protect him, yet all we did was leave him in the dark! We were never there for him in all his nightmares! And instead of _thanking_ him for once, we ended up thinking about ourselves as always! In the end, it's all _our_ fault."

Panda then cried and buried his head on Grizz's chest. True, the grizzly bear wanted to cry. He wanted to cry again with him while letting the thoughts process in his head.

But he had to be strong.

 _ **Don't cry. Don't cry.**_

That's all he thought. So Grizz ended up rubbing his back while allowing himself to hug Panda, slowly forcing himself not to show his weak side.

"Shh. He'll come back to us,"he uttered.

Panda looked at him. "R-Really?"

Grizz nodded, even if he already knew the possibility of their little brother never coming back, which is big by the way.

He looked out the window.

The plane was finally gone.

Grizz sighed. What could he do now?

Nothing.

Because in the end, they messed up and it was all their fault. What had been done had been done. And nothing else could take him back. Nothing at all.

And all they both did was watch the moon slowly go out, settling in for the night along with the stars.

 _ **But the truth is, I want to say out loud,  
"Don't go."**_

* * *

 **Yes, that's not the whole song. That was just only half of it. Sorry xD**

 **If you want a chapter 2 though, do tell me, alright?**

 **What do you guys think of the story?**

 **-Ultimate-Bear-sama**


End file.
